Neverending dream
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: He haunts her every waking hour. Now he haunts her dreams.


**Another Flinx songfic. I love Flinx XD**

**I do not own Teen Titans or the song**

_I'm waiting for the night drifting away  
On the waves of my dreams to another day  
I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds  
The wind's blowing still and catching my doubts_

I wait for sleep to overcome me. Knowing fully well what would await me when my eyes closed. I would be standing on a grassy hill. The wind would be blowing through my hair, unleashing it from its bands. So it could flow wildly with the breeze. He would be there. Surrounded by a field of roses. Blue eyes twinkling at me. The caress if his hand on my cheek would senf shiveres down my spine. The stars above shining above us. My doubt flying away with the wind._  
_

_I'm hunting on the night the slave to my dream  
An illustrated scene descends in the sleep  
We're playing for the fights emotional games  
I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame_

I was a slave to my own dream. I couldn't control what happened there. The sad thing though... I didn't want to. He shows up everywhere now... During the day he haunts my life. He shows up stopping our robberies. He's there when I talk my walk outside Jump City. He's even in her room looking through her sketches. Now he haunts her dreams too. I start to close my eyes. Despret to hide my shame of dreaming of a hero.__

A neverending dream, a dream of you  
I believe I received a sign of you  
Tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
As you do and I wanna be with you

He's always there. On the hill. Waiting for me. A perfect rose in hand. Then placing it in my own. His lips will trail over my skin, his hands will by on my back. I will be curling up next ti him. Surrounded by rose petels. As we are everynight.__

A neverending dream, a dream of you  
I believe I received a sign of you  
Tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
As you do and I wanna be with you

I'm in love with a hero. My dreams explain that much. A dream is a window into your sould I'm told. Though I never will admit my feelings to him in waking hours. It's enough when I'm asleep. Perhaps that is why... Deep down. I await each dream. Filled with bouth exitement and dread.__

I'm waiting for the night drifting away  
On the waves of my dreams to another day  
I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds  
The wind's blowing still and catching my doubts

Everthing about my dream is wrong. He's a hero. I'm a villian. Plain and simple. So why can't I stop dreaming about him. His arms are wrapped around me. He smells of burnt rubber and roses. A weird combination, but for whatever reson. It intices me. He nuzzles my neck. Asking for anther kiss. I'm only to willing to reply._  
_

_I'm watching all the flowers dying away  
In heated breath of life at the dawning day  
I'm waking up in spring and kissing your face  
The sweet moving thing I feel your embrace  
_

The roses start to turn black. A signle my dream is about to end. As much as I want to to stay. I feel his warm breath in my skin. Heating my energy as I draw one lasy kiss from him. My lips still warm when I wake. My body still hot from his arms wrapping around me._  
_

_A neverending dream_

Night after night... A never ending dream of him.__

A neverending dream, a dream of you  
I believe I received a sign of you  
Tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
As you do and I wanna be with you

Every night this dream haunts me...__

A neverending dream, a dream of you  
I believe I received a sign of you  
Tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
As you do and I wanna be with you  


As he haunts me during the day...

_A neverending dream a dream of you  
I believe I received a sign of you  
Tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
As you do and I wanna be with you  
_  
It's wrong I know. But I can;t control my dreams. And I don't want to. Because my dreams are the only place I can be with him without feeling shame and regret...

It's my never ending dream that I never want to end.

**Hope you liked! Please review!**

**Oh! And if anyone who loves Flinx and has a idea for a oneshot for them but don't have the time to write it, I'm taking requests. So if you have a story for flinx that needs to be written, tell me the idea through private messege, or tell me in your review! Thanks XD**


End file.
